Experiments in Sexuality
by Miss-LiMei
Summary: Hermione is back for her seventh year at Hogwarts. In the midst of her new sexual awakening, who will she be fantasizing about? Not who she thinks.


A/N: I do not own anything. And I am not JK Rowling. Trust me, I check every morning, no luck! Anyways, enjoy babies! xoxo Miss Li Mei

* * *

Hermione cast a silent drying spell on her dripping curls and wrapped her towel securely under her arms as she tiptoed back to her dorm. She internally thanked Merlin for the costume party in the Hufflepuff common room that was no doubt in full swing at that very moment. That meant that Gryffindor tower was empty tonight. Everyone knew the Hufflepuffs threw the best parties, and this one, according to her new seventh year classmates, would be "legendary."

This party presented the perfect opportunity for her to explore a problem she'd been trying to solve since before the start of term. She wasn't quite sure if it was her normal, if delayed, teenage hormones kicking in or if it was a by-product of her feelings that she thought she might be harbouring for Ronald. Their kiss in the last battle had surely been exciting, so it would stand to reason that the new sensations she was experiencing could have something to do with him.

Either way, she'd been experiencing a sort of restless tingling behind her belly button and a dull throbbing in her nether regions every now and then. And she just wanted them to stop as they were increasing in frequency and therefore distracting as of late. So she'd done what any intellectual would've done. She huddled in a corner of the restricted section (being Head Girl definitely had its perks) and researched her condition, beginning with books on anatomy and moving through books on sex and masturbation. Having finally researched the topic fully and forming certain theories on techniques, she felt ready to put them into practice.

She snuck into the dorm that she now shared with Ginny and the rest of the new seventh year Gryffindor girls as none of the others returned for their seventh year. Taking a large t-shirt and a pair of cotton briefs out of her trunk, she slipped them on and put her towel away before crawling into her four-poster and drawing the curtains closed with a flick of her wand.

She slid her smooth legs under the newly laundered sheets and relaxed back into her pillows. Deciding that her hair was making her neck ridiculously hot, she raked her heavy curls back into a pile above her head and lay for a few moments with her arms splayed out on either side of her head. She closed her eyes gently and called up images of her would-be boyfriend in her mind. His beautiful blue eyes, heart-breaking smile, and his lovely ginger hair that she constantly wanted to run her fingers through.

Her right hand moved to trace a slow path down her other arm with her fingertips, leaving patches of gooseflesh in their wake. She squeezed her thighs together experimentally and moaned when that newly familiar tingling sensation spread from her womanhood to her belly button. She squirmed with anticipation as her right hand kept devastating her skin with the feather-light touch of her fingertips. She now imagined that touch to belong to a different set of hands, lovely hands with long slender fingers and light callous around the tips.

Both hands slowly crept to the hem of her shirt, which had ridden up to the bottom of her hips. Slowly drawing back the cotton material to expose the strip of her creamy, smooth midriff, she drew circles around her belly, mimicking her earlier feather touch. Her hands crept up to her still-covered breasts and flicked her nipples, which had become hard as rocks. As she began to gently massage her breasts, she realized that they had been aching for attention. She moaned as she relieved their pain and imagined those same hands being joined by a wicked set of lips that would do naughty things to her skin. She slipped her hands under her shirts to fiddle with her nipples again while continuing to massage her breasts.

She imagined a tongue as sharp as a dagger but as smooth as silk darting across her nipples instead of her fingers. The tingling in her lower body flared in excitement. Her right hand abandoned her breasts and made its way down to the band of her panties. She snapped it against her skin and shuddered in pleasure. Then, her fingertips lightly travelled over her cotton-clad mound. She gasped at the new sensations and marvelled at the fact that her fingers found her panties to be quite damp.

Her left hand stayed at her breasts while her right slid under her panties to massage her mound and pull at her lips. She spread her legs wantonly as images of red hair, pale skin, and a deliciously wicked mouth flashed across her mind. She gave an involuntary moan as she finally allowed her fingers to slip into her folds. Her middle finger slid down to her entrance where she circled a few times before sliding slowly inside her up to the second knuckle, circling and rubbing her walls which were wetter and tighter than she would've imagined. Some part of her mind wondered how in the world anything larger would fit there, but most of her mind was occupied with the surges of pleasure her movements were eliciting.

She popped her finger out of herself and her hand crept upward until her fingers found that particular bud of flesh when she gasped and arched her back, jerking her legs involuntarily. She circled her clit slowly at first, increasing pressure and speed as she went and tapping it lightly with her middle finger every once in a while. She could feel a well of pressure building up in her lower abdomen. Rocking her hips in time with the movement of her hand, she couldn't keep the sounds of pleasure from escaping her mouth and she was only half-conscious of what she was doing, she just instinctively knew that she had to keep doing it.

She imagined that same mouth, that same amazing tongue in the place of her fingers in her most sacred place. She felt the lovely slender hands gripping her bum and saw the same gorgeous ginger hair, a bit longer than she thought it would be. Then, alongside her own sounds, she heard the moans and squeals that she'd heard every morning for the past month in the showers and she knew what she craved.

Her fingers kept their rigorous pace as her muscles clamped up and her back arched. Amid the waves of pleasure, she realized that the name she was screaming was no Ron, but "Ginny!"

~oOo~

Hermione wasn't the only one who was shocked by her pleasure-induced exclamation, though. Only moments earlier, Ginny, in her skimpy French maid costume, had crept up to the dorm to check on her best friend, who had told everyone she was under the weather.

She never expected to find Hermione's curtains closed and strange noises coming out of it. "Mione?" she whispered. She was just about to pull open the curtains to see what the matter was when she discerned the heavy breathing and moaning. Just then, she screamed a name-not just any name-HER name! Ginny felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She took a step back, gulping.

She'd always thought that Hermione was dead sexy but she never would've mentioned it because she thought she might be in love with Harry, not to mention that Hermione seemed to have a thing for her brother. But this? She didn't know how she would handle it! "Shit!" she whispered as she felt the unmistakeable dampening of her lace panties. Deciding that her Gryffindor bravery was called for in this situation, not to mention the half bottle of firewhiskey she'd already consumed at the party, she flung open the curtains and licked her lips at the sight before her.

A pleasured Hermione was the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen. Bushy curls spread about her head in a halo, high colour in her cheeks giving her a sort of glow, shirt pulled up to expose a creamy expanse of flesh, including half of a perfectly plump breast, and those mile-long, slim, tan legs. Merlin, what she wouldn't do to this goddess!

Hermione squeaked as she felt a sudden chill and looked up to see her best girl friend in a French maid's costume, face flushed and eyes darkened. _Merlin, she must be pissed! But damn sexy though. _Thought Hermione as she sputtered to make excuses for anything she may have heard. Ginny put a finger to her lips and drew the curtain close behind her as she kneeled before her on the bed. She cast a muffliato and lay her wand down next to her own. She kicked her heels off and leaned down on top of Hermione, holding her arms above her head so she couldn't move.

When Hermione tried to speak again, she crushed her lips with her own perfect mouth. When Hermione sighed in pleasure, Ginny used the opportunity to sneak her amazingly talented tongue into her mouth. Both girls shuddered and Ginny couldn't suppress a moan. She must have wanted this forever without knowing it!

Ginny rolled her hips against Hermione's and her eyes flew open in surprise. This witch would be the death of her! Ginny's hands released Hermione's arms and moved down to uncover her plump, milky breasts and discovered that her pink nipples were already deliciously hard and screaming for attention. Without warning, she took one into her mouth and tweaked the other with her fingers. Hermione arched her back, pushing her breasts further into Ginny's touch. Frustrated, she tore at Ginny's costume, longing to feel her skin against hers. Ginny's mouth moved away from her nipple as she chuckled. She tapped her wand to her costume and it disappeared, leaving her in her matching black lace bra and panties set.

Hermione groaned as she took in her friend's luscious body. She lay back against the pillows to let Ginny go back to work on her breasts, now continuously rocking her hips against hers. As her pleasure increased, Hermione began to massage Ginny's ass cheeks, eliciting a guttural moan from the pretty redhead. "More," Hermione whimpered, fiddling with Ginny's lace knickers. "More."

Ginny moved her mouth back up to Hermione's to steal a quick but passionate kiss before obliging. She sat up and slid both of their knickers off and propped herself on top of Hermione. She gave her a questioning look before spreading Hermione's long legs apart and grinding their hips together. Hermione drew a shuddering breath in as she felt her and Ginny's womanhoods sliding against each other. It just felt so right. They stayed in that position for a while until Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She slid seductively down Hermione's body until she was where she'd been longing to be.

Ginny spread Hermione's lips gently with her surprisingly soft hands and her devilish tongue swiped quickly from her entrance to her clit, causing Hermione to jerk her hips forward. Ginny sighed at the deliciously unique taste that was Hermione. She circled her swollen clit a few times before returning to her entrance and plunging in as far as she could, moaning at how incredibly tight her lover was. She then moved her tongue back up to Hermione's bud while two of her long, slender fingers pushed slowly into her. Ginny paused at Hermione's gasp until she nodded her head that she was ready. Ginny began pumping her fingers into her and twisting them, relentlessly attacking her clit with her tongue and teeth. Hermione screamed out as Ginny bit down lightly and grabbed her hair roughly, pressing her closer.

Ginny didn't mind as all she wanted was to melt into this gorgeous creature who was also her best friend. She heard Hermione moan as she started moving her hips more quickly and breathing rapidly. Ginny knew what was happening, so she removed her fingers. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact and Ginny took the time to chuckle breathlessly as she moved her head lower. Her fingers replaced her mouth at Hermione's clit as she began to lap up the juices that were now pouring out of her as she screamed Ginny's name again.

Once Ginny had consumed every last drop, she moved to collapse on the bed next to her best friend, kissing her tenderly on the mouth. Hermione moaned at the taste of herself and pulled Ginny close to her as she closed her eyes to rest. "God, I love you, Gin!" she murmured.

"I love you more," Ginny giggled. She cuddled into Hermione's side, perfectly content.

Hermione turned onto her side and pecked Ginny on the nose and looked into her lovely deep blue eyes. She smiled wickedly and said, "Your turn!" before rolling on top of her.

Ginny spoke between the kisses. "You know—we're going—to have to—talk about this—sometime."

"We have the rest of our lives, Gin," said Hermione, staring sincerely into her lover's eyes. "The rest of forever."


End file.
